


forgive me

by monetoile



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: POV Peter Pettigrew, Peter Pettigrew Centric, Peter Pettigrew Didn't Betray James Potter and Lily Evans Potter, although there's not much to spoil, no other tags added cause i don't wanna spoil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26354113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monetoile/pseuds/monetoile
Summary: Peter Pettigrew was a coward. He was weak. There was no doubting it. But no matter how little, he still had morals.Alternatively:What if Peter Pettigrew technically didn't betray the Marauders (there's a reason for the word technically)
Relationships: Marauders & Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin & Peter Pettigrew & James Potter, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin & Peter Pettigrew & James Potter & Lily Evans Potter
Kudos: 24





	forgive me

**Author's Note:**

> I don't like Peter. But I don't hate him either. This is me just trying to explore the character of Peter Pettigrew.

“Peter. No one will suspect if you’re our secret keeper.” James grabbed Peter’s arm. “It would be perfect.”

Peter eyes flickered between James and Lily. “I don’t think that’s a good idea. Also, won’t Sirius be sad that he’s not your secret keeper?”

“We’ve already asked Padfoot, he thinks it’s a good idea too. Please, Wormtail.” James pleaded. Peter hesitated. He was this close to agreeing but something was stopping him.

“Let me,” Peter paused. “Let me think about it. I’ll tell you tomorrow or something, I just need time.”

James raised his eyebrow, bemused. He turned to Lily, but she just shrugged. “I mean, I don’t know why but sure, if you need time.”

Peter let out a hesitant smile and pulled his arm away from James. “Thanks Prongs. I- uh- have to go now. I’ll see you later.” Without another word, Peter quickly hurried out the door, leaving Lily and James staring after him in confusion.

*

Peter rushed through the streets, trying to avoid bumping into anyone. He finally reached his apartment and ran in and slammed the door. He let out a shaky breath and slid down, leaning against the solid surface behind him.

“I’m sorry.” Peter muttered repeatedly. He lifted his hand shakily, rolling up his sleeve to reveal a tattoo of a skull and snake. He clenched his fist. “I don’t know what to do anymore.” He whispered into the darkness.

Peter controlled his breathing again and stood up, wiping his hands on his clothes. He strode towards his room, face determined.

*

_The next day…_

“James, Sirius!” Remus burst into the house, screeching to a stop in front of his two friends.

“Hey, Moony. Why the rush?” Sirius smiled, glancing at the werewolf.

“Where’s Peter?” was all he got out before he burst into a coughing fit.

Sirius tilted his head. “What do you mean where’s Peter?”

James nodded in agreement. “Yeah, Pete should be coming here any minute. Just wait.”

Remus growled, startling James and Sirius. “I went to his apartment to pick up a book. It’s empty.”

James jumped up. “What do you mean empty?”

“I mean that there’s nothing there, you idiot. Everything is gone, his clothes, books. E-VER-Y-THING.” Remus yelled, punctuating the last word.

Lily walked in to see all three boys staring at each other. “What’s wrong guys? You look concerned.” She asked, laughing at the strange sight in front of her. “Oh, by the way, Remus. I went past the bookstore and she told me to pass this to you. Said it’s yours?”

Remus turned to Lily, grabbing the object in her hands. His eyes widened. “This is the book I lent Peter.” He flicked the book open and a small piece of paper fell out, floating slowly to the ground.

*

“Wormtail. What news do you bring me?” The looming shadow said, eyes staring at Peter.

“My Lord, I fear they are suspicious of me and no longer trust me.” Peter replied, focusing hard on the brick walls to block the man- no he was no man- to block the monster from his mind.

“Then why should I keep you around. You have failed your duty.” He replied, wand raising.

“My lord, I can do other things. My animagus is a rat, I can creep into places. Please, my lord. Spare me and I can prove that I have worth.” Peter begged, kneeling on the ground.

“I will give you one more chance. However, you must still be punished for failing.” The man stood up, finally walking into the light. The red eyes glint as they gaze at Peter, a small smirk appearing on his face as he pointed his wand.

Peter's mind wandered back to the little village, to the small house with three young men, a redhead woman and a small baby. He smiled, still facing the ground, even though he knew what was coming. A small tear slipped his face, thinking of the small piece of paper in the book.

“Do not fail me again, Pettigrew.”

_“Forgive me.”_

**Author's Note:**

> I will add chapters to this later but technically all stories in here can be read as one-shots. Even though this will (eventually) be a multi-chapter fanfic.


End file.
